The Doctor's Dialga
by JetravenEx
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are returning from the Parallel Universe, when the TARDIS is struck by another Lord of Time in the Vortex.


A/N - Ello! I've been combing through DA and Fanfiction and I'm surprised there aren't more of these fanfics around. Ah well, here's my contribution then. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own one Dialga in my Soulsilver game, Pokémon and Doctor Who belong to their respective owners

Edit: I also don't own the cover image used. The image belongs to Azvolrien on DeviantArt.

* * *

The Doctor was messing with the controls in the TARDIS as Rose leaned against the railing looking down at her feet.

"So!" The Doctor said pulling a lever. "We've left that Parallel universe behind, old girl's feeling much better now. Where to next?" He asked grinning as he looked to Rose, his lips turned down into a frown when the girl didn't look up from her feet. The Doctor walked over to her.

"Rose?" He said quietly, Rose's head snapping up as she looked at him.

"Oh, sorry, what's up?" She asked forcing a smile.

The Doctor's expression didn't change. "I know it's a bit hard to accept." He began rubbing the back of his head sighing. "But, you have to accept Mickey's decision, besides he's much happier where he's at. " Then he smiled a bit. "He won't feel like a third wheel as much."

Rose's lips twitched into the slightest of smiles. "He wasn't a third wheel."

The Doctor chuckled shoving his hands into his pockets. "Well when you've got us on the case not much he can do. We're just awesome that way."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Awesome?" She said with a snicker.

"What, it's one of those words that the Americans like to use; I thought I'd take it with us back to London." He said grinning as he rocked back on his heels, "So!" He said dashing back over to the console. "Where would you like to go?" He asked messing with the controls.

Rose was about to speak as the TARDIS jolted to the side, Rose gasped as she was knocked off balance and slammed into the railing, her hands grabbing at it to get a grip. The Doctor was thrown onto the console gritting his teeth as he gripped the controls to hold his balance. They were silent for a moment then the TARDIS jolted the other way, followed by the sound of banging on the outside.

"What's happening?" Rose asked her knuckles white as she kept a death grip on the railing.

The Doctor grunted as another hit dislodged him from the console and into the captain's chair. Bracing himself for the next hit he shifted towards the screen,

"We're being attacked." He said pushing himself off the chair after the TARDIS rocked to the side once more.

Rose paled. "Did the Cybermen hitch a ride?" She whispered.

The Doctor frowned but didn't say anything gripping onto the console with one hand as he messed with the controls with the other.

A loud roar shook the TARDIS.

The Doctor glanced up. "That didn't sound like Cybermen." Suddenly the TARDIS console began sparking, the ship shuddering violently as blue and indigo energy flashed from the outside of the TARDIS. Alarms blared as the Doctor frowned pulling levers and flipping switches trying to get the ship back under control.

Another roar sounded and Rose looked desperately to the Doctor.

"Doctor what do we do?" She cried, this was the first time something had attacked the TARDIS, and in the time vortex no less.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "We land. Whatever that thing outside did, it's messing with the TARDIS's controls. There's a planet nearby, we land there and confront our attacker, try to reason with it." He said as he flipped a few switches and pulled a lever the console coming to life, as it began to move out of the Vortex to the nearby world.

Rose shivered as the TARDIS jolted again as the thing outside rammed into it again.

There was soft thud and the shaking stopped. She and the Doctor waited in silence. Nothing happened.

Rose heaved a sigh of relief as she loosened her grip on the railing, moving her fingers to ease out the kinks. "Is it gone?"

"For now it seems," The Doctor said studying the screen frowning.

Rose moved over to him. "Where are we?" She inquired.

The Doctor took a deep breath studying the screen before shaking his head and looking up at Rose. "I don't know." He mused tapping the screen then broke out into a grin straightening up. "Right then, let's go out and see!" He said as he grabbed his coat and tossed it on heading for the doors Rose following after him.

He opened the door and stepped out glancing around, Rose exiting and closing the door behind them.

They looked around finding themselves to be in a woods and Rose shielded her eyes from the sun as she gasped pointing to the tree. "Look at that!"

"Weed-weedle." A tan colored caterpillar like creature with a nasty looking horn on its head was crawling along the tree branch.

"Pidgey!" A bird cried from another tree, and two purple and white colored mice creatures scurried about in the grass near the TARDIS.

"What are they?" Rose gasped looking around as the Doctor looked up frowning and grabbing her arm. "Doctor?" She glanced to him and the followed his gaze upwards eyes widening.

Floating over their heads was a gigantic beast, it was a noble blue color with lighter blue lines lining its body. It had steel gray spikes, claws and horns, and a glowing blue diamond in its chest.

The huge beast landed on the ground in front of them locking its red eyes with the Doctor's the two staring at each other.

"Doctor, Doctor what is-?" She was cut off as the beasts eyes swiveled away from the Doctor's to fix her with a glare.

The Doctor moved to put himself between her and the beast.

"What are you?" The Doctor whispered as the beast lifted its chin as if to identify itself as the Doctor's superior.

A screech caused Rose to jump as many light brown colored birds took to the sky not too far away from their current location.

More cries of alarm erupted from the other inhabitants causing the Doctor and the beast to turn their heads in the direction from which they were coming from, the beast snarling.

Then a blue and red colored dragon creature erupted from the tree line and fired an orange blast at the beast.

The beast jumped in front of the Doctor and Rose turning its body to the side a blue shield erupting to shield it, the TARDIS and its passengers from the attack before the beast rounded on the blue and red colored dragon, jumping up into the sky moving its feet as it flew at the dragon ramming into it.

The Doctor winced as the blue and red dragon let out a cry as it was sent flying. "Oh that looked like it hurt." He said.

Rose was gaping. "What-what, but that thing attacked us earlier, then it, why?"

The Doctor was about to speak as some blue disk things came flying at them encircling their torsos trapping their arms at their sides.

"What in the world?" The Doctor growled as he turned in the direction of where the disks had come from and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?! Show yourselves."

"We're not here for trouble…" Rose began before a voice erupted from the shadows.

"Prepare for trouble, you got that right!" A male voice called.

"And make it double," A females voice added.

"'Cause we're here for a fight!" The male voice added again.

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all people in every nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above." Rose and the Doctor exchanged looks the Doctor shrugging.

"Cassidy!" A blond woman with pigtails and pink earrings stepped out, beside her was a green haired man with a bowl haircut. Both of them wore black clothes with a big red 'R' in the center of their shirts.

"And Butch of course."

"We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night!" Cassidy called as more people dressed in similar uniforms surrounded the Doctor and Rose.

"Surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight." Butch finished with a sneer.

For a moment all was silent before the Doctor and Rose burst out laughing.

Butch and Cassidy blinked.

"Hey what're you laughing at!" Butch snapped clenching his fist and glaring at them.

"Do-do you always shout that before attacking?" Rose asked laughing harder.

"It strikes fear in the hearts of our enemies!" Butch defended.

Rose snickered glancing sideways seeing the Doctor struggling to get a hand in his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. "Ohhh I'm so scared." She taunted.

"You should be! We've got you trapped, you and your Dialga!" Cassidy barked.

Rose glanced at the Doctor, who gave her a small nod as he managed to move his hand towards his pocket. Rose focused on Cassidy. "Dialga?"

"Yes! The great lord of time Dialga! We're going to capture it from you and give it to the boss!" Cassidy said grinning broadly. "He'll be sure to give us a raise." Then she pulled out a red and white ball with a button.

Rose glanced sideways at the Doctor. "We don't have a Dialga!" She snapped.

Cassidy scoffed. "Sure, so whats that up there?" She said gesturing to the beast that had attacked her and the Doctor earlier. The beast swung its head side to side as it was surrounded by a group of flying pokémon. "Looks like a time lord to me. Now surrender it to me!"

"What makes you think it's ours?" Rose asked seeing the Doctor shoot her a grin as he managed to pull out the sonic screw driver.

"Enough questions! If you won't surrender we'll force you! Go Raticate! Show that girlie what happens when you don't obey Team Rocket!" Cassidy said hurling her pokeball into the air. The ball popped open and in a flash of light Raticate appeared snarling as it bared its teeth at the Doctor and Rose. With a cry of triumph the Doctor used the sonic screw driver to free him and Rose from the rings. Cassidy and Butch's eyes widened as they stepped back along with the rest of Team Rocket

"Bit unfair advantage attacking us with that when we have nothing to defend ourselves with." The Doctor said as he held the screw driver in his hand as he straightened up. Butch and Cassidy's eyes widened in surprise before Cassidy recovered sneering at the Doctor and Rose.

"We're Team Rocket!" Cassidy said with a laugh. "We're not in the fairness business." She said. "Raticate tackle the blond bimbo,"

"Raticate!" The rat charged at Rose who backed up against the TARDIS, the Doctor stepping in front of her messing with the sonic before raising it and pointing at the Raticate and pushing the button emitting a frequency that caused the Raticate to stop dead and cry out covering its ears.

"What? What are you doing?!" Cassidy shouted stunned as Raticate staggered back from the Doctor. The pokémon cried out before it scurried back to Cassidy who growled and recalled it.

The Doctor smirked as he turned off his sonic screwdriver. "Sonic screwdriver." He said holding it up for the rockets to see. "Doesn't kill, doesn't maim, but it's a pain on the ears." He said.

Cassidy growled as a roar echoed through the air as Dialga came crashing to the ground forcing the rockets and the Doctor and Rose to jump back to avoid getting crushed.

Dialga lifted its head eyeing the helicopters that circled above snarling before it pushed itself to its feet.

The Doctor frowned stepping up to Dialga's side resting a hand on the legendary pokémon before he glared at the Rockets. "Call off your helicopters!" He ordered. "You force these creatures to attack each other, attack _people_, and now you expect me to allow you to seize a fellow lord of time?"

Cassidy's eyebrows furrowed at his words while Butch laughed.

"Who do you think you are? You don't have any power, once Dialga's taken you'll be nothing more than a human, and humans are easy to silence." Butch said.

The Doctor laughed coldly. "Oh I'll tell you who I am, I'm the Doctor, and I'm no ordinary human." He said. "So I'll give you one warning, leave now and leave Dialga alone."

The Rockets broke out laughing and began to pull out their pokeballs and the Doctor smirked, Rose frowned as he glanced at Dialga who met the Doctor's eyes.

Then the legendary pokémon raised its head opening its maw and shooting off a roar of time at the helicopters.

Rose gasped as shields encased the helicopters protecting them from the attack, as guns began to drop out of the bottoms of the copters and lock onto Dialga and the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't seem to notice as he raised his sonic screw driver and aimed it at his TARDIS which began to glow brightly and Dialga's gem glowed even brighter as its spikes extended further out.

Dialga roared as its roar of time expanded. The Rockets on the ground staggering back.

On the helicopters Rockets desperately tried to pull away just as the boss's voice came over the radio.

"How goes the capture of Dialga?" His cold voice inquired.

One of the helicopter pilots swallowed as they saw Dialga's output double and warning lights and alarms begin to ping. "Sir, our shields integrity is dropping fast, Dialga's power seems to have doubled. The-the shields can't take it sir!"

"Tell the others to wait it out; Dialga will exhaust itself soon enough with that much energy spent." The boss growled.

The pilot paled as red words began to flash. "Shield overloaded." The pilots swallowed. "I'm sorry sir." He spoke into the radio just as the roar of time tore through the shields and hit the helicopters full force. The radio broke off into static and the boss tightened his grip on the radio gritting his teeth.

Rose watched in awe as Dialga's attack pushed the helicopters back, the rotors were set alight and once Dialga's attack ended the helicopters dropped to earth like stones.

The Doctor watched this impassively as he could see the people escaping on parachutes.

The Rockets stepped further back from the Doctor looking from him and Dialga to the TARDIS.

"Wh-what was that? That power?" Butch whispered stunned mouth hanging open.

"The power of a god." Cassidy whispered grinning. "Come on men! While it recharges attack!"

The rockets hurled their pokeballs, and a Tauros, Golbat, Graveler, Houndour and Primeape appeared in a semicircle in front of the Doctor and Dialga.

The Doctor frowned and looked to Rose. "Rose, get back in the TARDIS." He said as Dialga got to its feet and stood beside the Doctor snarling at its opponents. Rose hesitated as the Rocket's pokémon charged at Dialga and the Doctor. The Doctor glanced back at her. "Now Rose!" Before he turned back and used his sonic screw driver on Butch's Primeape who staggered back from the effects. Rose scowled but drew back retreating into the TARDIS but left the door open to watch the battle.

Butch scowled. "Come on Primeape! Shake it off!" He ordered, and the Primeape staggered further back from the Doctor who grinned broadly.

Dialga snarled as it reared and slammed its feet into the ground the ground shaking and power erupting beneath the nearest pokémon, the Graveler as Dialga used Earth power. The Doctor found himself thrown off balance dropping his sonic screw driver as the attack caused the ground to shudder.

The Graveler slumped to the ground swirly eyed its trainer cursing as it was recalled; the other pokémon stumbled trying to stay on their feet. Primeape fell on its backside and rubbed its head trying to recover from the sonic screwdriver's onslaught on its ears.

But Golbat was unaffected circling around behind Dialga and flying straight at the Doctor who was struggling to stay on his feet.

Rose gasped peering out from the TARDIS doors. "Doctor look out!"

The Doctor turned just as a Rocket shouted. "Golbat supersonic!" The bat unleashed a burst of sound waves at the Doctor that left him reeling clutching at his head, dropping to his knees.

The Doctor groaned trying to focus but his vision swam and his head pounded, then the next thing he was aware of was a black shape swimming into his vision and something grasping the collar of his coat.

Rose gripped the TARDIS doors as she watched the Rocket who owned the Golbat went up to the Doctor and grabbed him by the collar of his coat lifting him up the Doctor shivering and struggling to focus. His Golbat picked up the sonic screwdriver and deposited it in the Rockets free hand. Rose narrowed her eyes as she dashed out of the TARDIS leaving the door open.

"Not so tough are you without your little toy here eh?" The Rocket sneered as he waved the sonic screw driver in the confused Doctor's face. The Doctor struggled to speak but his mind couldn't seem to be able put words together. The man chuckled. "Confusion, oh so useful in pokémon battles, now you're going to surrender and give us Dialga or my Golbats going to reduce your brain to jelly!" He failed to see Rose's approach until the girl made to snatch the sonic screwdriver. The man laughed as he pulled it out of her reach but Rose spotted one of the pokeballs on his belt and grasped it yanking it free ducking under the Golbat who had tried to tackle her.

A roar from Dialga made her glance towards it as she stepped back from the Rocket who had the Doctor.

Dialga raised a massive claw as it stood over Tauros, the steel claws seemed to extend before it brought it down on the Tauros, the bull giving a cry before dropping to the ground swirly eyed. Dialga snarled as it glared over its shoulder to see Houndour and Primeape trying to get a grip on its back.

Rose turned back to the Rocket and raised the pokeball she held threateningly. "You-you put him down or I'll let out whatever pokémon's in here and have it demolish you!"

The Rocket laughed. "Sorry girlie that pokeball's empty. We wear extra pokeballs in case we spot a rare pokémon we need to catch." Rose paled. "Now, time for you to join your friend in la la land. Golbat supersonic." Rose covered her ears as the bat perched on the man's head unleashed a barrage of sonic waves at her. Rose ducked down with her ears still covered and braced herself, but nothing happened. Her eyes widened and she grinned, the man cursing when he saw that the supersonic had missed.

He was about to order his Golbat to attack again when he was slugged across the jaw; the Doctor having managed to snap out of confusion, grabbed his sonic screw driver and yanking it from the man's hand as he dropped to the ground.

The Golbat turned and tried to use supersonic on him again, but the doctor merely raised the sonic screw driver the screw driver emitting a soft sound as he sent the attack back at Golbat leaving it flying around in circles bumping into trees nearby.

The Doctor turned to Rose. "I thought I told you to stay in the TARDIS!" He said.

Rose folded her arms across her chest. "I just saved your life again," She told him.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something when Dialga let out a pained roar, the Doctor and Rose looked up to see a convoy of what looked like hummers and trucks approaching, and the sound of approaching rotors warned of the incoming of new helicopters.

"Reinforcements." The Doctor said gravely as Dialga threw off the Houndour who had fired the fire blast. But despite Dialga taking out the Rocket's pokémon they were grinning as their reinforcements neared. "We've got to get out of here," He said pushing her towards the TARDIS.

Rose hesitated looking towards Dialga, who despite looking no worse for wear was panting slightly. "But what about Dialga?" She asked him.

The Doctor looked towards it. "It'll follow us into the vortex, but we need to get there in order for it to follow us so let's go!" He said grabbing her arm and pulling her into the TARDIS the doors snapping shut and locking behind them as the Doctor hurried to the console. "Come on, come on." He said pulling on the levers and rapidly flipping switches.

Outside Rose could hear Dialga's roaring starting up again as well as the sound of many voices. "They're here Doctor." She said glancing towards him as the Doctor grabbed a lever and pulled flashing her a smile.

"And we're off." He told her grabbing onto the console as Rose braced herself on the railing.

/-/

Dialga was in pain, the Rockets had changed strategies strong steel cables crisscrossed over Dialga's body delivering painful shocks to it every few seconds.

Then it sensed the TARDIS beginning to take off from the pokémon world and into the vortex, the Time Lord was abandoning it?!

Anger coursed through the legendary pokémon as it reared roaring loudly as it pulled against the cables, then it raised its head and unleashed a roar of time into the cluster of rockets forcing them back as it came free with a snap just as the TARDIS began to fade away from the face of the pokémon world.

Dialga bellowed as it flew into the air zipping into a portal just as the TARDIS vanished entirely. The Time Lord would pay for abandoning it!

/-/

The Doctor had just heaved a sigh of relief at finally making it into the time vortex when the TARDIS jolted violently to the side again. Rose looked at the Doctor as she grasped the railing.

"Why's Dialga attacking us?" She cried as the TARDIS was hit repeatedly. "And why so violently?"

"Oh, well…." The Doctor grasped the console grunting as another hit slammed him face first into it. "Ow! It must think we left it to the Rockets, while we ran away." Another jolt that nearly turned the TARDIS sideways. "Oi! Stop hitting my ship!" The Doctor shouted though Rose doubted Dialga had heard as a loud echoing roar sounded from outside before the windows were filled with the indigo and blue light of Dialga's roar of time.

The Doctor winced as another jolt sent him tumbling to the grating. "Gah! At this rate it'll rip the TARDIS apart!" He said grasping at the railing trying to get his footing.

"Can we stop it?" Rose said.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'd have to either, send it back and doom it to suffer at the hands of the rockets, or trap it somehow. If only I had one of those-those ball things those people had." He muttered tightening his grip on the railing as another hit rocked the TARDIS.

"What you mean one of these things?" Rose said pulling out the red and white pokeball she'd taken off the Rocket.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Yes! Yes! Oh Rose you are fantas-" He was cut off as the TARDIS was pushed sideways making the Doctor and Rose clutch onto the railing for dear life before the TARDIS managed to right itself sending the two crashing to the floor the Doctor still clutching the pokeball.

Then the Doctor frowned. "But how do these things work…" He muttered, before he hurried towards the console and began to search around for something underneath it. "Aha!" He said pulling attaching some wires to the pokeball as Rose clung to the railing.

"Doctor, now isn't a good time to geek out over how they work! We need to get Dialga in that thing now!" Rose shouted as another hit sent the TARDIS spinning violently.

The Doctor frowned as he studied the readout on the screen before groaning. "No! That's why they didn't just throw these things at Dialga, they'd have never caught it with this." He muttered scowling as he looked the pokeball over. "This is a capsule used for catching pokémon, and it has the lowest capture rate of 1X, meaning there is little to no chance of me successfully capturing Dialga with this." He said frowning. "And once I throw it, I lose it. There would be no way for me to get it to try again itd be lost in the vortex."

Rose frowned. "Surely there is something you can do? Enhance it or something?"

"The only way I could ensure Dialga's capture would be if I made the pokeball super enticing to it, like it draws it in… Like the TARDIS!" The Doctor's eyes lit up as he began to mess with the controls more banging on the outside jolted the Doctor but he grasped the console for support. "Oi! Pipe down! We'll be there in a minute!"

Rose watched as the Doctor flipped a switch and sparks erupted from the console causing the Doctor to raise his arm to shield his face before he continued working, the pokeball began to glow with a golden light.

"What are you doing?" Rose inquired.

The Doctor examined the read outs before glancing at her as Dialga continued to rage outside. "I'm powering up the pokeball with energy from the TARDIS's heart, the same thing that lured Dialga to us in the first place and if I'm right, which I usually am, with the poke ball powered up with it, catch rate won't matter, Dialga will be drawn right in." The Doctor said grinning.

"And what if you're wrong? What if Dialga is angry enough that it breaks free?" Rose said eyeing the glowing poke ball.

"Well then we're going to have to hope we can land somewhere away from those Rockets when we crash land back on the pokémon world… If we survive that crash landing of course." The Doctor said as he pulled the pokeball free from the wires and examined it smiling. "There."

The poke ball was light blue on the top while still white on the bottom, with 12 notches in TARDIS blue encircling the center button making it look like the lines on a clock face.

"I call it the TARDIS ball." The Doctor said.

"That's lame." Rose said. "First of all, no one but us would understand it, couldn't you call it something _awesomer _like say: Time Ball?" She suggested as another roar sounded from outside.

"But I like TARDIS ball…" The Doctor whined before another jolt from outside threw him into the captain's chair again. He looked at Rose and then at the ceiling. "This debate isn't over." He told her. "But if you'll excuse me I have an enraged Pokémon Lord of Time trying to destroy my ship, now allons-y!" He said heading to the door frowning as he went. "Huh, 'allons-y' I like that. I should use that more often." He said before he threw open the doors and found Dialga glaring right at him its red eyes ablaze with anger.

"_TRAITOR!"_ The words burned through the Doctor and Roses mind causing the Doctor to raise an eyebrow and Rose to gasp in pain.

"You can talk?" The Doctor said in disbelief. "With telepathy?"

Dialga ignored him and opened its maw indigo energy beginning to gather.

"Doctor! Now!" Rose cried.

"Sorry Dialga, but I think it's time you had a time out." He said raising the enhanced poke ball. "Time ball go!" He cried hurling the pokeball directly at Dialga's head. The pokeball collided with Dialga's forehead and popped open, swallowing Dialga up in a flash of red light. The pokeball snapped shut and went back to the Doctor's waiting hand.

The Doctor winced as the pokeball shuddered violently in his hand.

"Quick hold it closed!" Rose cried running over to him and placing her hands over his to hold it closed.

The pokeball continued to jerk violently in their hands.

Inside the poke ball Dialga continued to fight, before in the corner of its eye something golden began to appear. Curious the pokémon lord of time twisted its head to study the light. Suddenly Dialga's anger began to evaporate and warmth and understanding took its place. The Doctor hadn't abandoned it, he had retreated to the Time Vortex to enable Dialga to follow and escape Team Rocket.

The Doctor cared about it, not because of its massive power, but because he saw the goodness in Dialga, a living being.

Dialga relaxed and settled down as the world within the pokeball began to shift to match its preferences. The Doctor was good; he protected Dialga, and cared. It wasn't like Dialga had anything better to do back home except be hunted by evil pokémon thieves anyways, so spending a little time in this pokeball with the Doctor couldn't really hurt. Yeah, staying was nice, staying was good. Dialga would stay.

After the first 5 violent jerks which made the Doctor worry as the pokeball was only supposed to rock thrice before the light on the button would flicker out and the poke ball would click shut signifying a successful capture. Then the pokeball began to rock gently, once, twice, the Doctor and Rose hardly dared breathe, thrice, and then the little light went out and the pokeball was still.

The Doctor's face broke out into a huge grin. "Yes! Success!" He said holding the pokeball proudly over his head. "Isn't it beautiful Rose!" He said holding the Time ball that held Dialga in front of her, a smile stretching across her face. "A one of a kind Time ball, pumped up by the TARDIS and able to catch all your time related pokémon. Got a nasty pokémon that keeps running off into different time lines on you, just toss a Time ball at it, and the pokémon will go right in! Angry man eating steel dragon thing after you? The Time ball will catch it and calm it right down for you! Haha!" The Doctor said spinning around with the pokeball in his grip.

Rose chuckled. "You're happy." She said smiling broadly. Before she frowned and pointed at the pokeball. "But what will happen to Dialga?"

The Doctor smiled. "Oh it'll calm down, the part of the TARDIS in there will heal it up, and it can rest."

"But, what will we do with it?" Rose asked and the Doctor's smile faded as he looked at the ball in his grip. "Are you going to keep it locked up forever?"

The Doctor's face fell. "No, of course not. I'll hold onto it until it heals enough and then the next time I can find the Pokémon world, I'll return it and make sure that none of those nasty Rockets get their grimy little paws on it." He smirked as he placed the pokeball in a machine under the console. "There, with it in closer proximity to the heart, Dialga will get its strength back much quicker." He closed the machine and turned to Rose. "So, where to next. Wait!" He said snapping his fingers heading over to the console and pulling some switches. "How does the '50's sound? Elvis Presley? The queen's coronation?" He raised his head and grinned at her.

Rose beamed. "Sounds good to me." She said and the Doctor smiled as he pulled the lever and the TARDIS took off to Earth in the 1950's.

/-/

Giovanni frowned as he looked over the images Cassidy had provided of the man and his mysterious blue box. He grunted and tossed the images back onto the table before looking up at Butch and Cassidy. "Tell me how someone who you say had no other pokémon besides Dialga managed to evade capture and completely disappear without a trace!" He said voice icy cold.

"We heard his companion call him the Doctor sir." Cassidy told him. "And he wasn't normal,"

Butch quickly jumped in. "Yeah he had this weird sonic device that he just pointed at our pokémon and he had them backing away from him, they couldn't stand it!" He gestured to the picture that depicted the Doctor pointing the sonic screwdriver at Butch's primeape and the pokémon covering its ears and backing away.

"That's not all sir." Cassidy said. "Before we attacked. He told us that he wouldn't let us 'seize a fellow lord of time'." She swallowed. "Forgive me sir, as I know this will sound crazy but, I think that he can somehow travel through time with that blue box of his and that was how he, his companion and Dialga escaped."

Giovanni considered her and then looked at the pictures. "Thank you for your report." He said coolly. "You're dismissed." He told them as he stroked his Persian. The duo nodded bowing before they exited his office. Giovanni spun around in his looking at the picture with the Doctor and his companion fleeing into the blue box.

"Next time Doctor, you and your Dialga won't escape so easily."

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading. Now if you would be so kind to direct your attention to the review box below and be so kind to answer these following questions.

-What did you like and/or dislike?

-Should I write a sequel and if yes, what would you like to see in it?

-What Pokémon do you think the Doctor should have?

Thank you for reading and may you have a nice day ^.^


End file.
